


Save a Horse

by didipickles



Series: the sloppy mouth anthology [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles
Summary: Patrick wants David. He takes charge and gets what he wants.





	Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olivebranchesandredwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/gifts), [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).

"Stay still. You can do that for me, can't you, David?" Patrick's voice dripped like caramel as he pushed David back against the pillows. Truthfully, David wasn't entirely sure he could control his body at this point, but _ fuck _if he wasn't going to try. 

It had been at least an hour since they finished the dinner dishes and Patrick had crowded in behind David, kissing the back of his neck and whispering about how much he wanted him while his hands slid around to the front of David's tightest black jeans, growing tighter still with the attention. Patrick had continued murmuring filthy promises and desires into David's skin while his hands worked his fly open and pulled the jeans down just enough to wrap thick fingers around David's stirring dick. "I love feeling you before you're hard," Patrick had breathed against the back of David's ear. "Feeling the way you fill up for me, how responsive you are to me." He'd paired that with a talented finger brushing under David's balls and hummed his approval when David shivered in response. "Mhm, just like that. So gorgeous."

From there, Patrick had slowly stripped them both and led David to bed. David's eyes had widened when Patrick pulled out a black rubber cock ring, then had nodded eagerly when Patrick asked if David would wear it for him. He was rewarded with a long, slow kiss as Patrick put it on him, and then Patrick was suddenly everywhere, kissing and licking and biting over David's skin, mapping out the landscape as if he'd never had the chance before. When Patrick had pressed the lube into David's hands, it felt like a lifeline, and David threw himself into opening Patrick up. 

Now, David watched as Patrick stood and looked down at him. David let a hand drift up over his stomach, and Patrick clicked his tongue. "What did I just say?" Immediately Patrick was on the bed next to David, slapping his hand away and then bending to nip David's stomach. _ "Stay. Still." _ With a whine David dropped his hand back to the bed, and then clenched it into a fist to keep himself from reaching out to Patrick. It was so goddamn hard now, after nearly 3 years, to _ not _constantly be touching Patrick somehow. In the store, at dinner, out shopping - David always grounded himself in Patrick's presence with a casual brush of hands or bump of shoulders. Everything in David, and especially the part trapped in the cock ring, was desperate to touch Patrick now and never stop. But. Patrick had asked David to be still. David could try. David would be good.

Instead of pulling Patrick on top of him, David closed his eyes and focused on breathing. Every inhale brought the sharp scent of Patrick's cologne and sweat, and soon David's exhales were shaky and ragged. His hands clenched tighter into fists, and he tried to focus on the feel of his nails biting into his palms.

"Good, David. That's good. Look at you, shaking with how bad you want to touch me." Patrick's hand, warm and firm, started stroking over David's stomach and chest, tangling in his dark chest hair and tugging enough to draw a small yelp. "You're blushing everywhere for me, did you know that?" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Patrick's hand was trailing over David's neck now. "Here," he said, pressing two fingers into David's pulse point. "And here," his nails gave the slightest scrape over David's cheek. "All the way down here, too." Now both of Patrick's hands were moving, dragging down over David's nipples to his navel to his thighs. "All flushed and pink for me." Three fingers slid up the bottom of David's cock and over his leaking slit. David cracked his eyes open in time to see Patrick bring those fingers to his mouth and lick them appraisingly. "It's not fair for me to be the only one to taste," Patrick murmured, and then traced the path up David's cock again before swirling the precome onto his fingertips and bringing them to David's lips. "Open." David obeyed and couldn't stop the moan that escaped when he tasted himself on Patrick's skin. "That's it, you love it, don't you? Love tasting how wet you are for me. Such a good cock, getting hard and dripping for me."

Patrick kept it up for long minutes, stroking just the underside of David's dick over and over before gathering precome and licking it off his fingers or feeding it to David. At one point David brought his hand up to hold Patrick's wrist while he licked his fingers, and Patrick jerked his hand away and brought it down around David's throat, just lightly enough for David to feel the pressure there. Patrick leaned down so his face was close to David's and spoke so quietly David had to arch up to hear him, pushing Patrick's hand harder against his neck. "I told you to stay still. Do not make me tell you again." David tried to nod, and Patrick tightened his grip on David's throat and closed the distance, kissing him almost chastely before taking away his lips and his hand.

“Patrick,” David said, voice small. “Patrick, please?” He could tell he sounded needy, but it was nothing compared to the white-hot urgency burning under his skin. Patrick knew exactly how to stoke the fire in David’s veins. Without meaning to, David let another whimper slip and watched the way Patrick’s face transformed at the sound. His kind features sharpened into something wild and fierce, and for a moment David thought he might have ruined everything. But then Patrick swung a leg over David and straddled him, thrusting against David’s stomach a few times before reaching back and grabbing David’s cock.

“Is this what you’re begging for? Hmm? Begging me to take you inside?” Patrick’s voice was biting as he dragged the tip of David’s cock over his hole. “You know what, I’m feeling generous. I’ll even take off the cock ring before I let you inside me.” Then Patrick’s weight was gone again except for his hand stroking up and down David’s cock and his chin on David’s shoulder. David felt a breath tickle his ear. “What’s your color, sweetheart?” 

“Green, green, it’s green,” David babbled back, keening as Patrick removed the ring from his base and spread lube over his length. Everything was tingling and suddenly much more in focus. Patrick scraped his teeth over David’s shoulder before climbing on him again. 

“Ready? I’m going to take you so deep, so fucking deep, David.” As he spoke, Patrick positioned David’s cock again and then slowly sank down onto it, his mouth going slack as he bottomed out. Instinctively David reached up and gripped Patrick’s hips when Patrick lifted himself. “You just don’t listen, do you?” Patrick snapped, grabbing David’s hands roughly and leaning forward to pin them above his head on the pillow. “You keep your fucking hands here, do you understand?” At the question, David bit his lip hard and shook his head slightly, watching Patrick’s eyebrows go up. “What? You don’t want to listen to me?”  
  
“No, it’s…” David swallowed and felt a wave of embarrassed pleasure. “I think I need you to...hold them there?” His face was burning, ears hot with arousal and humiliation. Patrick would know, though. Patrick would give him what he needed. He knew he would.

For about ten seconds, everything stopped. Patrick stayed where he was, David’s cock buried deep inside him, hands holding David’s wrists above his head. And then suddenly, Patrick was riding David hard, bouncing on his cock with all his strength as his hands tightened on David’s wrists. “That’s right, you need me to hold you still, don’t you? Can’t do as you’re told, not unless I’m doing it for you.” Patrick was so tight and warm, the friction delicious and more intense after the ring. “Needy for it, aren’t you? You just fucking _ love _it when I hold you down. When I use your cock to get myself off. When I - fuck yeah, Christ, yeah - when I take what I need.”

While Patrick continued to lift and drop himself onto David’s cock, David’s hands twitched in Patrick’s grip. Patrick narrowed his eyes and gave the tiniest shake of his head, a warning. “I’ll be good,” David whispered, not sure if Patrick would even hear him over the sound of skin slapping skin. 

“What was that, David?” Patrick’s voice was dangerous and sweet. David’s hips jumped.

“I...I’ll be good,” David repeated, trying to speak a little louder.

Patrick tilted his head, his hips rolling steadily. “Mm, I don’t know. You’ve disobeyed me three times, and I don’t think I want to risk it.” Even still, Patrick took away one of his hands and shifted his grip so he was pushing down both of David’s wrists with one hand. The other slid down and scratched up David’s side before Patrick’s hand wrapped around his own cock. It had already started leaking, and when Patrick took it in hand it dribbled another clear line of precome onto David’s stomach. With his path now slickened, Patrick started to fuck himself forward through the pool of precome he’d dripped onto David, sliding hot and steady over the hair trailing down from David’s navel. 

“Just like that,” David muttered, jerking his hips up to fuck into Patrick. In an instant, Patrick’s free hand was pushing David’s hips into the bed. 

“Stay fucking _ still, _dammit,” Patrick hissed. “Don’t you tell me how to do it, that’s for me to decide, isn’t it?” He paused, and then slid his hand up to David’s throat again. “Isn’t. It.”

David moaned, feeling the way it vibrated through Patrick’s hand on his neck. “Yeah, yes, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please, please,” he choked out. It must have been enough, because Patrick picked up his rhythm. Each slide forward dragged Patrick’s cock over David, and each roll backward took David deep again. Patrick kept his hand around David’s throat, tightening it and watching David’s face closely, and David knew he was looking for the tell-tale three long blinks that signaled to let go. David locked eyes with Patrick and nodded a little. With a smirk, Patrick tightened his hand another fraction, his other hand tightening to match against David’s wrists. Fuck, Patrick was perfect, Patrick was everything.

When things started to get hazy, David gave Patrick the three blinks and gulped in air when Patrick’s hand slid back down his side. “Color, baby,” Patrick said, wrapping the hand back around his cock.

“M’green, so fucking green,” David whispered, eyes fixed on Patrick’s cock. “Can I, can I fuck you? Please, m’so close.”

“Yeah, yeah, fucking do it, come inside me, I’m close too, wanna come with you, do it,” Patrick demanded, his hand speeding up over his cock. Now with full permission, David started a quick rough pace, fucking as hard up as he could, channeling all the pent-up energy of the last hour into each thrust. Patrick let out tiny panting groans with each one, his hand pressing David’s wrists tighter into the bed. 

“Gonna come, Patrick, fuck!”

“Do it, fuck, fuck, yeah,” Patrick grunted, and immediately came over his hand and David’s chest and stomach. His ass tightened deliciously around David’s cock, and David only needed a few more thrusts. He fucked Patrick through the end of his orgasm and then cried out as he came deep inside in long spurts. It wasn’t until Patrick rolled off that David realized he’d started shaking, and then Patrick was pressing kisses all over his face and chest.

“Hey, shh, you’re okay, I’m right here David, you did so good, you were so fucking good for me,” Patrick was murmuring from somewhere far away, or maybe inside of David’s head. “I love you so much, so good for me, I’m so proud of you, you were so good.”

Finally, David came back to himself and realized Patrick had cleaned them both up and that David was now on his side, Patrick curled up behind him as the big spoon. “Hey, you with me?” Patrick asked, kissing David’s shoulder.

“Mm, yeah. M’with you. Always with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @thedidipickles and twitter @didipickles2
> 
> as always, thank you to the drunk girls in the bathroom of the Rosebudd.


End file.
